The Beginning
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: This story takes place years before The SetUp and explains how Cody and Wade met
1. Chapter 1

**MisterBubbles – Sorry this took so long but here it is! Hope you like it!**

 **Eight Years Prior**

"No, Mark, that goes upstairs." Cody said with his Southern drawl. He pulled the phone from his pocket as it started to vibrate. "Hello?" The young man answered

"Hi, it's John Cena,"

"Oh! Hi there!"

"Hi." John said again smiling on his end

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm calling because my foreman and I are trying to find out where you are. I put the address in my navigation but I think we're driving past the area."

"Oh, I'm sorry. This place is hard to find. I should have given you landmarks to use. If you're driving up the road there should be a park on your left, make that turn and follow the road all the way to the end. We're the house on the left."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're very welcome! I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

"I guess the road we thought was a dead end, isn't."

"I suppose not." Wade responded. "It would have been nice had we known that before setting out on this voyage." John chuckled

"I agree but this guy seems so nice that I won't give him a hard time about it."

"Nice helps." The two men drove around using the specific route given to them by Cody and this time found the house without a problem. After parking on the side of the street the men walked to the house and inside where they found Cody

"Hi guys!" He spoke as walked over. "Hi. I haven't met you. I'm Cody." He said extending a hand toward Wade

"It's nice to meet you Cody. Wade Barrett." The young man stood in silence for a quick moment before responding

"You're…English?"

"I am."

"Oh wow! And tall." Wade and John both laughed a bit. "Well I asked that you come out here because we're remodeling this house and the original contractors totally flaked on us. I wanted you to take a look around before deciding whether or not you want to do the job."

"Okay. What do you mean by flaked?"

"They just stopped showing up and I haven't the slightest idea why. We had a good rapport but one day," Cody shrugged. "I received a call saying that no one was at the site and some things were missing."

"Wait – I need to know if there's any way this other company may come back in the middle of us working on this project."

"Oh no, no…I took them to court so legally they can't. This happened months ago and I've been trying to find a suitable company since. It's all been so very frustrating." John hid his smile. Cody was adorably Southern and seemed to be a good guy

"Oh, alright. Well let Wade and I take a look around then get back to you."

"That's fine. I'll be in the kitchen…or what's supposed to be the kitchen." The men nodded and headed for the stairs that took them to the top floor

….

"Well?" Cody asked with the sweetest of smiles

"Let's get that contract worked out."

"Oh goodness. You don't know how happy I am to hear that." John and the younger man went over and worked out a contract that worked best for each of them while Wade went around taking the necessary measurements

"He's pretty." Wade said as he and John hopped back in the older man's truck

"I knew it!"

"What!?"

"You up and disappeared on me claiming that you needed to take measurements or some shit."

"But I did take the measurements!"

"Since when did you start taking them before we actually report for the job?"

"…it'll save us time."

"Uh-huh. Save your fraternizing for until the job's done."

"There will be no fraternizing. Cody's far too nice looking to go for someone as ruggedly handsome as myself." John just burst out laughing

 **Weeks Later: Wrecking Bar Brewpub**

John was sitting at a bar top table when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Hey there, Stranger." Cody said with a smile. John covered his mouth to hide the roasted heirloom tomato salad he was chewing

"Hi." He swallowed. "I should be the one calling you stranger. I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I'm really just the designer on the project. When you email me questions and suggestions I can just do the work from home or wherever I am."

"What are you doing here?" Seeing that the man had a story to tell, John pushed one of the chairs out offering him the seat

"Thank you. Well, I went on a date and it was kind of bad so I came here for a beer to cheer myself up. I'm not normally a beer drinker."

"It must have been bad then."

"Yea…I didn't get a chance to eat because I cut it short. I hate blind dates." Cody covered his mouth. "Hate is a strong word. I'm sorry. I dislike blind dates…a lot." John smiled then hoped there was no lettuce in his teeth

"You're more than welcome to sit and have some dinner."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you."

"What type of beer do you drink? The first one's on me."

"The Jeremy Dean." The older man nodded

"When the waitress comes back I'll get it for you."

"That's very nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How come you're here alone?"

"I'm still pretty new around here so most of the time I'm alone."

"Oh. Where are you from?"

"Massachusetts. I moved here about eight months ago."

"Eight months ago? Chile. You shouldn't still be eating alone. I'm going to find some people for you to hang out with…you can hang out with me." John couldn't help but laugh

"I have some people but I do like time to myself."

"Uh-huh. Where's Wade?"

"Home I guess."

"Do the two of you just have a work relationship?" He furrowed a brow

"What do you mean? Like…are we _together_?"

"No! Oh gosh." Cody said covering his red cheeks. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Oh…what did you mean?"

"Are you friends as well?"

"Oh! Yea, sure. I would definitely consider Wade my friend."

"Oh, okay." At that moment the waitress came over and took their orders. Cody picking the tartare tacos for his starter and the dumplings as his entrée. John went with the Georgia sirloin. The men cleared their plates, Cody as delicately as John assumed he would

"Do you want another beer?"

"Oh no, one is plenty. I'm driving."

"…okay." John finished the extra beer he'd ordered while he and Cody chatted more. Once the tabs were paid the men exchanged personal cell phone numbers then walked outside

"Thanks for letting me eat with you. You saved my night."

"Oh, you're welcome. I'm glad I was there."

"And no more eating alone, okay?"

"What if it's one night a week instead of two?"

"If you must." Cody responded hitting the key fob to his shiny red Mercedes S-Class. John purred right along with the car as it came to life

"Is this a custom paint job?"

"Yes." The young man said with a smile. "Mercedes was kind of ticked with me when I asked for it but the color is so beautiful on this car."

"I think this car would look beautiful in any color."

"I do agree. Well thank you again, John."

"You're welcome." John watched Cody back out of the parking space and practically burn the tread off his tires as he sped from the parking lot. "Holy shit." He said to himself

 **A Month Later**

John chuckled to himself when he saw Cody show up to the job site. Since their talk, and the news that he and Wade weren't a couple, the man had begun showing up more

"Hi Johnny."

"Hey. I thought you were able to do work from home. You've been popping up an awful lot." Cody frowned

"And here I was being nice by bringing you and Wade something to eat for lunch."

"Well you know I'd never turn down your cooking."

"Now I'm not so sure I want you to have any."

"You wouldn't let me starve."

"No, I wouldn't. So, where is Wade?"

"Last I saw, your little love muffin was,"

"Quit it!" He whispered harshly. "He is not my love muffin."

"Uh-huh. He's over there somewhere I believe. He should be easy to spot being 6'7" and all." Cody stood on tip toe and looked around. The older man shook his head and grabbed his walkie talkie. "Barrett."

"Cena."

"Cody's here and he's brought us lunch." There was a long pause

"Say what now?"

"Cody brought us lunch."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come to my trailer."

"Okay boss." John helped Cody navigate around the construction going on at the house as they made it to the trailer

"What's this about lunch," Wade trailed off when he saw Cody sitting at John's desk. "Oh, hello."

"Hi Wade. Johnny's in the restroom washing his hands. I made lunch for you guys."

"Thank you." The tall man said with a smile. "That was incredibly nice of you."

"You guys are doing a wonderful job on the house. It's the least I can do." In the bathroom John covered his laughter with the paper towel he'd used to dry his hands. The two men were crushing hard on each other

"You can wash your hands if you need to, Wade." He said stepping out of the restroom

"Thanks."

"You set my desk."

"What's that?" Cody asked

"You set my desk…like it's a dining room table."

"I think food digests better in a setting like this."

"Not going to argue."

"We'll be better friends for it. I had to pack San Pellegrino because I haven't figured out how to transport my lemonade."

"That's fine with me. You know I'm not picky."

"I do like that about you."

"I'm afraid to eat this." Wade announced. "This is the most perfect fried chicken I've ever laid eyes on."

"Eat it, Barrett, it's delicious. Cody had me at first crunch." Wade looked over at Cody who smiled warmly

"I would say I hope y'all like it but I know you like my chicken, Johnny."

"Without question."

"Then I'm sure I will too." Wade spoke

"Oh! Do either of you do small jobs? I have some shelving that I want to put up but I don't know how."

"At your place?"

"Yes. I've had it for so long now I debated returning it and getting my money back."

"I can put it up for you."

"Yea, that way it'll be well hung." John said then watched the faces of the other two men turn bright shades of red at his innuendo. He was proud

"If you give me your phone number I can text you my address then you can come over when you get the time."

"Sounds good." John smirked

 **A Week Later: The Atlantic Condos**

Wade rode the elevator all the way up to the 46th floor and stepped off in front of a large black door. He rang the doorbell and waited

"Hi!" Cody said his teeth and eyes sparkling. "Come on in."

"Hi." Wade replied stepping into the penthouse

"Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"Okay. Well I wanted the shelves here."

"Alright."

"Is that doable?"

"I think so but let me make sure there are studs for anchoring."

"No problem. Whatever you need to do."

"How big is this place?"

"It's just a little over 2900 square feet."

"Wow."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh." Cody responded with his bright smile. "Well I have some baking to do so I'll get out of your way. If you need anything, I'll be right there in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Wade got to work removing the shelves from their packaging as the younger man got to work in the kitchen. As he worked Cody caught himself stealing glances at the tall, dark-haired man. For his nosiness he almost dumped a cup of salt instead of sugar into a mixing bowl

….

"Cody?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come take a look at this?"

"Sure." The young man said drying his hands on a paper towel then tossing it into the trash. "Ooh, those look great, Wade! Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh my gosh. This is actually better than I anticipated."

"These are lovely shelves and the configuration is nice. What are you going to put on them?"

"I have no idea." Cody said after a long pause making Wade laugh. "They're like a work of art in their own right."

"True."

"Can you imagine how good they will look once I clean them?"

"I can hardly. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What are you baking? It smells incredible."

"Now I was wondering if you smelled those."

"How could I not?"

"Caramel-apple muffins. Would you like some? I made plenty."

"I don't know."

"Oh, I won't tell John if that's what you're worried about."

"…can I taste one first?"

"You sure can. Coffee?"

"Oh yes please."

"I hope you like it." Cody said placing a plate and steaming cup of coffee in front of the other man

"If it's a quarter as good as that chicken then it'll be amazing." The tall man gobbled down the scrumptious muffin and premium coffee

 **Days Later**

"Did you put those shelves up at Cody's?"

"Yea…what does he do?"

"What?"

"For a living? What does he do?"

"You know, I never asked. Why?"

"He lives in a penthouse at The Atlantic condos."

"A penthouse?"

"Yes and the curiosity got the best of me so I Googled the price."

"And?"

"1.3 million…he has that red Mercedes too."

"1.3 million of what?" John asked

"Cena."

"What?"

"You know what."

"Dollars!?"

"Yes dollars."

"Wow. I never bothered asking what he does for a living. I assumed he was an interior designer of some sort since he's doing this house."

"But he's all of 14 years old so he can't have been doing so long it's made him a millionaire."

"He is not 14 but you do have a point, Barrett. Do you not like him anymore?"

"Who said I liked him!?"

"Okay, calm the fuck down. And it's obvious."

"Figuring that out doesn't make me not like him but I do feel strange about it."

"Why?"

"I've never been around someone who could put down that much money on a place to live. In fact, I don't think all the people I've ever known have had that amount of money combined."

"Now you're exaggerating." Wade chortled. "We're going out for dinner tonight so I can ask him then."

"Don't tell him I want to know."

"I'll go one step further and not even tell you his answer."

"Cena."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you out of it but we'll gossip afterwards."

"Cena."

 **Later: John's Apartment**

John came home from work and dropped his bag off in the office then kicked his shoes off as he sank down to the floor of his bedroom. He lay there taking in the silence and just letting his body rest. He stayed on the floor until he felt himself dozing off

 **The Capital Grille**

"Oh, you clean up nice, Johnny."

"Well I had to for this place. I feel like I'm on a date."

"It's a tad on the fancy side but the food's really good."

"I sure as hell hope so."

"How was work?" Cody asked after their waiter had taken their drink orders

"Good. The place is almost done. We'll probably be finished by the end of next week."

"How exciting!"

"Speaking of work – what do you do?"

"Huh?"

"For a living. What do you do?"

"I do some interior design work." John narrowed his eyes

"You drive a car that's over $110,000 but you do _some_ work? C'mon, Codes." He watched as the younger man scrunched his face for a moment before responding

"Well…we've been friendly long enough and I trust you enough to tell."

"Okay."

"Do you know Rhodes' Industries?"

"Mmhm."

"Well they own Alpha Banks, which is short for Alpharetta, Garrett Realty and Rhodes' Steel Company which actually handles all types of metals,"

"Uh-huh."

"…my last name is Rhodes, John."

"Oh my God!"

"Shh!"

"That's your family!?"

"Shush! But yes."

"You guys are like gagillionaires."

"There's no such thing. The main company, Rhodes' Industries, owns a lot of other things too but those three are our bread and butter."

"Does your family happen to own the house we're working on?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit."

"Johnny."

"Sorry. Holy crap."

"Although my name is Rhodes I try not to tell people about my family."

"No, I get it. You'd like to live as normal as possible."

"Exactly right."

"The police chief?"

"My cousin."

"And the treasurer?"

"Another cousin."

"The Gov,"

"That's my brother."

"Alright. What a revelation…you're going to cover dinner then, right?" The other man frowned. "Joking."

"I trust that you won't go around telling people now will you?"

"Nope." _Except Wade_ John thought to himself

"Do you attend church, Johnny?"

"I did before moving here."

"Come to my church on Sunday."

"I've never been to a Southern church. I hear they're intense." Cody chuckled

"We're enthusiastic about getting The Word." John guffawed. "I think I want to throw a little barbeque once the house is all finished and I want to invite you and Wade and the rest of your crew. It'll be fun."

"Okay. Are you cooking because," The younger man giggled

"Do you enjoy my cooking that much?"

"Yes." John replied unabashedly

"I won't personally be doing the cooking but we have a catering company too so."

"Oh my fucking goodness."

"Johnny."

"Sorry."

"You've got yourself a serious case of potty mouth."

"It's the West Newbury in me."

….

Cena: his family is loaded

Barrett **:** what's that?

Cena: Cody. His family is loaded. I'm not supposed to tell you this, btw

Cena: so you can't treat him any differently

Barrett: how can I not with this information?

Cena: damn it Barrett

Barrett: okay. Okay. We'll talk about this later. I'm having a chat with my friend Randy

Cena: goodnight

Barrett: night

Making sure the sound was off, John stuffed his phone underneath the pillows of his bed and settled in for a much needed, much deserved night of sleep

 **Days Later**

John was on site having a drink of water when he saw Cody come waltzing in the house

"Codes."

"Hi Johnny!" Cody responded in his usual chipper tone

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm peeking."

"I thought we had a deal?"

"We didn't shake on it so it's null and void. You know how contracts and deals go." John stuck his hand out

"After today, don't come back until we're done." Cody snarled playfully but shook the other man's hand then for added measure he gave his hips a shake. The older man tried not to smile as he saw Wade enjoying the view. "What are you doing here for real?"

"I came to peek but I was in the neighborhood. Remember that charity event I was telling you about where I'm selling baked goods?"

"Yes."

"The stores with the good ingredients are around here."

"You're baking?" Wade asked finally making his presence known

"Hi Wade and yes I am. You know I could always use a taste tester for my new recipes."

"Well I've been told that I have a refined palette."

"Wonderful. I'm doing a test run this Friday at my place."

"I will be there."

"Did you need something Barrett or did you just come over thinking you'd get something to eat?"

"Countertops are here and I got lucky with the food."

"Since you guys are busy and I'm not allowed to be here," Cody said looking pointedly at John. "I'm going to get out of your hair and on my way. I'll text you Wade."

"Alright."

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Cody."

"Later Codes." Once he was out of sight, John looked at Wade

"What?"

"Don't forget the one rule I had."

"Which was…?"

"No fraternizing."

"But he's so cute. Have you seen his lips? They're begging for mine."

"We'll be done in like, less than a week. Keep your damn lips to yourself." Wade growled

 **Friday Evening**

Wade stepped off the elevator and walked up to the large black door then rang the bell

"Be right there!" He heard Cody announce from the other side. A second or so later the door opened smoothly and there Cody was. "Hello!" The younger man said stepping off to the side

"Hi."

"Whatcha got there?" The tall man chuckled

"This is for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You really shouldn't have but it's very sweet."

"I can be a nice guy."

"A travel dispenser!" Cody exclaimed

"You said you didn't have one for your lemonade and now you have."

"How did you remember?"

"I'm curious about this lemonade."

"Did you just happen to see this in the store? It's so nice."

"No…I ordered it." Wade answered almost bashfully and the younger man smiled

"Thank you." He said genuinely

"You're welcome." The men stared at one another for a bit before snapping out of what seemed to be a trance

"Well, um," Cody spoke clearing his throat. "I didn't know how long this would take and I didn't know what you'd want to eat so I made a few things. It's up to you if you want to eat before tasting or after."

"Before please."

"Alright. Well I made some blackened catfish, creole rice and peas, pulled pork with some potato salad and some shrimp and grits." The tall man stood there blinking. "Was that too much?"

"Possibly but I want to taste it all."

"Good!" Cody was authentically sweet and sunny and Wade enjoyed sharing his time with the other man. Cody made up a plate of food with a little of each thing on it then sat it in front of Wade. "Would you like a glass of that lemonade?"

"Please." Wade responded with a smile. He finished the plate then had seconds and second thoughts about having those seconds when he saw the other man take a pie from an oven

"While that's sitting out and cooling I'd like for you to try one of these."

"What is it?"

"This right here is a chunky cheesecake brownie." The dark haired man's eyed widened when he took a bite

"Oh my goodness."

"Is that a good 'oh my goodness' or a bad 'oh my goodness'?"

"Very good. It's melting right in my mouth."

"Well I'm just tickled. This is the first time I've made that. Are you ready for the next thing?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I mean no because I want to finish this, not that I don't want to continue."

"Oh! Don't stuff yourself just yet. I have two more desserts and that pie."

"My belly's ready." Wade tasted each and every thing Cody put on a plate for him and all of it was delicious. He wasn't really a fan of the rhubarb and strawberry pie but it was still tasty. "Uugh." He groaned

"You can have a seat on the couch to recover if you'd like." The shorter man said with a laugh

"I certainly need to."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, please no." Wade staggered over to the large sofa then took a seat resting his long legs on the ottoman in front of him. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he listened to the other man hum an indiscernible tune while he loaded the dishwasher

"Wade?"

"Hmm?"

"You fell asleep."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It happens all the time after people eat my food so I've learned to take it as a compliment."

"I need to get going."

"Mmhm, you need a proper rest."

"When's your event?" The tall man asked standing

"This Sunday. I'll be baking all day tomorrow. Why?"

"I may want to stop by and purchase something."

"Why don't you just come with me? It starts after church around 2."

"Where?"

"In the gym at Bellwood…that's my church."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful!" Cody said giving the other man a hug with an added squeeze. "Sorry. I hug."

"It's no problem. I'll see you this Sunday."

"Okay. Get home safe."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He added closing the black door. Wade was half-way to the elevator which was only steps away when he turned back around. "Yes?" The smaller man asked opening the door. His initial reaction was shock but that subsided after one second of Wade kissing him. The men stepped into the penthouse without breaking apart. Wade placed a hand on either side of Cody's face as he intentionally kissed the life out of him while Cody stood on tip toe and held the man's strong arms

"Are we allowed to do this?" He asked breaking away

"You tell me."

"No, I mean with John and stuff."

"Oh, no. Cena will be mad…if he knows."

"Right…if he knows."

"Mmhm."

"I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Me too."

….

"It's getting really late." Wade announced

"Mmhm…later than the last time you said that." He laughed

"I had every intention of leaving but then you started to kiss me again and it seems as if I'm a sucker for your kisses."

"I'm sorry."

"You're absolutely not."

"Yea, you're right."

"It's almost 1 a.m. so I should get going."

"Okay. I'll still see you Sunday?"

"You've got a great bum and you kiss well so yes, I'll still be there." Cody giggled loudly then covered his mouth

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you've been looking at my behind."

"Why not? Don't you work on it in the gym? I'm admiring your efforts."

"You're making the fact that you're ogling my butt sound so nice and polite…and like you're doing me a favor."

"Clearly we see things differently."

"Goodnight Wade." The younger man said playfully slapping the other man's arm

"Goodnight Cody."

 **Sunday Afternoon**

Wade sighed as he shut off the engine of his car. He checked his hair in the rearview mirror before opening the cars' door then stepping out. The tall man walked inside the building and followed the directions Cody had given him to the church's gymnasium. He saw Cody at a table and walked over

"Hi!" Cody said smiling. Wade could get used to that smile

"Hey." He responded hugging the other man. "You smell good."

"So do you."

"What all do you have to do?"

"Just stand here basically and wait for people to come and buy this stuff. I'm feeling famished though so I'll need to step away for a bit to eat."

"I can get you something to eat while you man the table."

"Would you really?"

"Sure."

"There's food here so you won't have to go far."

"Okay, no problem, just let me know what you'd like and I'll get it."

"Thank you!"

"My, my," A smallish man said walking up to the table. "Who do we have here, Cody?" Wade looked down at the elfish man undressing him with his beady eyes

"Devlin this is my friend Wade, Wade this is Devlin."

"Nice to meet you." Wade said

"A friend you say? Just friends?"

"Do you want to try something, Devlin?"

"I sure do." Devlin responded _still_ eyeing Wade

"Wade?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please get me a catfish nugget platter with coleslaw and a sweet tea, please?"

"Of course." The tall man answered almost running away

"And just what do you think you're doing, Devlin?"

"Whatever do you mean, Cody?"

"You practically ate that poor man alive, skin and all."

"Oh you know what a sucker I am for an accent."

"I know what a sucker you are, yes." Devlin gave an ugly laugh

"What does it matter to you? You said that he was your friend."

"Leave him alone."

"Ooh, you like him don't you? I'm surprised because he's not your usual…type." Cody raised one of his perfect eyebrows. "Do not act like you don't know what I mean. I'm used to seeing you fest on dark meat."

"Oh my goodness. Now you're just being crass and disgusting. This is a church event."

"Is he," The elfin man lowered his voice. "Well-hung?"

"Goodness me, I do not know. Devlin, either you buy something off this dang table or get the heck away from here."

"Mmhm, I'll take one of these raspberry cream cheese coffee cakes, please."

"The entire cake?"

"Yes sir. We may not get along all the time," _Or at all_ Cody thought. "But I can't deny that you're a damn good cook."

"Thank you. It's $2 a slice and there are eight slices so that's $16."

"Can you make change?" Cody took out his wallet

"No."

"Aww,"

"Do you need something?" Wade asked

"Actually I do. Do you happen to have $4 so I can give him change?"

"Yes." The tall man gave Cody the four dollars he needed to make Devlin, hopefully, go away

"Thank you, Devlin. The church appreciates your contribution."

"I bet. Let me know if you _need_ anything else from me." Devlin said before sauntering away

"I'm so sorry about that." Cody apologized. "I wouldn't have asked you to come here if I thought you'd be drooled over and on like that."

"There's no reason for you to apologize, Cody. Especially after introducing me to these catfish nuggets."

"Did you eat one of my nuggets!?"

"No. I have my own."

"Oh, boy, I was about to say."

"Say what you little brat?"

"I am not a brat."

"Yes you are."

"I am not!" The younger man squeaked

"You are but you're also cute so I'm okay with it."

"Oh…okay then. I'll be cute then."

"Uh-huh. Why don't you have a seat since you're famished and I can handle any sales?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Thanks."

 **A Week Later: Cody's Penthouse**

"What time do you have to wake up in order to make breakfast for me?" Wade asked taking a bite of the biscuit that had been smothered in sausage gravy

"Not too early. I like being up in the mornings anyway."

"Either way I truly appreciate it."

"I know and that's why I do it."

"You've made such delicious things I can't have imagined ever eating."

"You're welcome."

"Today is our last day at the house and there's not much left for us to do so Cena and I are going out to eat afterward." The older man said after laughing

"That sounds nice."

"So if you just happened to show up," Cody wrapped his arms around the bigger man's shoulders

"Then he would know for sure that we're fraternizing and that was his one rule." He punctuated with a kiss right below Wade's ear making the man shiver and drop his fork

"Cut it out. We don't have time for making out and heavy petting."

"Wade, shush. …heavy petting."

"Well what would you call touching my,"

"I said shush!" The older man laughed at the other's prudish response although it belied the way he acted once the lights were off. Wade finished up the food on his plate and had another sip of coffee before wiping his mouth

"I'm going to be late."

"You say that every day and have never been late."

"I have to tell myself that as motivation or I'd never leave for work."

"Uh-huh."

"I'll text – call you later."

"Right, better not text me."

"Calling you is harder because we're sneaking around you know."

"I know but you're doing a fine job. Call me after you're away from Johnny so there won't be a problem."

"Okay." Wade said giving the shorter man a kiss. "See you later, beautiful."

"Bye." Cody shut the door behind the other man then leaned against it as he slid down to the floor. He knew that it was still extremely early in this relationship or whatever it was but he knew that no one, in the distant past or most recent, had ever made him smile or laugh and giggle like Wade. The older man was patient but most importantly, he had a rocking body that his hands couldn't get enough of during their late nights. Cody laughed to himself before getting up and heading to the kitchen to clean up

….

"I think this is it." John said to no one in particular

"I think so." Wade spoke. "I would buy this place…if I could afford it." He added looking at John

"You are entitled to a raise, Barrett. Business has picked up and is doing well for all of us and I've budgeted in pay raises so quit the subtle bitching, okay?"

"While I somewhat appreciate how much thought you put into that speech, once you told me I was entitled to a raise you could have stopped speaking."

"You're lucky you wield a hammer and nail gun so well or I would've fired your ass a long time ago."

"I am lucky in that regard as the small amount of money I make is better than no money."

"I'm going to kick your fucking ass. I already pay you $4 more than the average for this area. Suddenly that raise I budgeted is looking like it would be better spent on a new car for me."

"Well that's just rude."

"Like maybe I should trade in my BMW for an Audi. I've always wanted one of those."

"Okay – I get it Cena."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Let's go get some lunch."

"Let's. I'm starving. My breakfast seems to have gone right through me."

"Ew. What did you even have for breakfast? I've noticed that you haven't been eating the stuff I bring in for you guys."

"Oh. Um, I found this place and have been eating there."

"So instead of eating my free breakfast you're paying for it somewhere? Clearly I'm paying you more than enough."

"Cena."

 **Two Weeks Later: The Manor Golf and Country Club**

It had been two weeks since John's company had finished the construction on the house and one week since Cody had finished the design. In a matter of days the house was put on the market, was embroiled in a bidding war then sold for thousands more than the asking price. Along with being paid, as a way of thanking John, Cody threw a party

"I feel like I should be wearing a tie." Wade said to John with a gulp

"Yea, me too. I never would have guessed that Cody was this fancy. Like you can tell but at the same time you can't."

"That didn't make a bit of sense but it did. I totally get it Cena. He's down-to-earth and not at all what you would expect someone who runs in this type of circle to be like." John looked over at his friend

"That was deep." Wade cleared his throat

"Yea, well…"

"Hi there you two." Cody said stepping out onto the terrace. The other men turned around to face him

"Hey Codes." John replied giving the younger man a hug

"Hey." Wade casually tried to say. They hugged and John took note of how low Wade's hand was on the other's back and how Cody elevated himself a bit on his toes to wrap his arms around the tall man's neck. They parted but Wade's arm stayed behind Cody's back, his hand lingering. _Hm_. John thought

"Did you guys just get here?"

"Yea."

"Well make sure you get something to eat. The food's good if I do say so myself."

"Question." John said

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to own this too?"

"Johnny."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Technically I don't own anything but it _is_ owned by my family."

"I knew it."

"Don't judge me, Johnny."

"Judge you? I would never. I'm actually entertained by all of the things I'm finding out about you. I do consider you a friend, Cody, and I'm sorry if I've said anything to offend you." The older man said sincerely

"Aww, Johnny!" Cody wailed hugging the man. "You didn't offend me but I'm thankful for the apology and your kindness."

"The two of you are so sweet on each other. My stomach hurts."

"You sound jealous Barrett."

"Not at all."

"I think so. You see the chemistry between Cody and me…I'm making my move." John responded knowing, without confirmation that the two men had probably made moves each other already. His rule of no fraternization be damned

Throughout the party on more than a few occasions John spied with his little eyes Wade and Cody standing next to each other and talking. John also saw that Wade's hands had a way of just touching the younger man or finding a way to touch him


	2. Chapter 2

**A Month and a half Later**

John had just won a bid on a new and huge job and was on his way to Wade's apartment to tell his friend and second in command the good news. He went up to Wade's apartment but the man didn't answer the door. He rang the bell again then decided to check the pool before leaving. Wade picked the place for the pool area

"My, my, my and well, well, well." John announced upon seeing Wade and Cody sharing the same lounger under a cabana. Cody gasped and sat upright while Wade nervously chewed the inside of his lip. "So…how long has this been a thing?"

"Do you want the honest answer or one that's not going to make you mad?" The tall man asked

"Honest."

"Not too long after we met…like a bit after I put those shelves up."

"Uh-huh. What's my one rule?"

"No fraternizing but,"

"Just one rule, Wade."

"I know but I like him…we like each other."

"And you wouldn't have once the project was over?"

"Well I'm sure we would have since we still do."

"So this could have waited, no?"

"It could have."

"Do the two of you really like each other?" Both men nodded making John want to laugh

"It is what it is then. At least the two of you were able to keep it somewhat professional."

"Somewhat?" They asked in unison

"I saw how you guys would touch each other sometimes. Hugging extra long."

"Oh you saw that, huh?"

"Yes I did. Anyway, I came over to let you know that I won the bid on that shopping mall in Marietta."

"No shit!" Wade exclaimed earning a look from Cody. "That's huge, Cena."

"I know that's why I rushed over here to tell you and I stumble onto this."

"You're not upset are you Johnny?"

"You mean now that it's official that I can't have you? I'm heartbroken."

"Cena." Cody chuckled

"No, I'm not upset. I genuinely hope the two of you are happy."

"We have to find someone for you." He said

"No thank you. I do not like being setup."

"Let me know if you change your mind. I know a lot of nice southern boys."

"Southern boys sound tempting but I'm going to pass." John replied rising to his feet. "I'll let the two of you get back to your day."

"See you later, Cena."

"Bye Johnny."

"Later guys." The two men watched John leave then lay back again against their lounger

"I'm all dewy from this heat."

"Go take a dip in the pool and cool off."

"Well then I'll be completely wet."

"Completely?" The young man gasped

"Filthy. Now I'm going in just to get away from you." Wade chortled

"Like I can't follow and harass you in the pool. We're the only ones out here and no one can hear you scream."

"Wade Stuart."

 **Later: Wade's Apartment**

"I love this kitchen but I dislike the stove." Cody spoke as he mixed the garlic marinade for their steak dinner

"Yea I know. I barely cook and even I can't stand electric stoves. What movie do you want to watch?"

"What are my choices?"

"Whatever's on Netflix or Hulu."

"That narrows it down."

"What?" Wade yelled toward the kitchen area

"Nothing dear. Why don't we look though the selection once we're finished with dinner?"

"That's certainly a better idea than us yelling back and forth to each other while you cook."

"Can we agree that I'll be the smart one out of us two?"

"You are an Ivy Leaguer." Cody frowned. "Aww, I'm sorry. Know that my teasing about your privilege is not done out of spite."

"How about not calling it privilege?"

"Then what is it because it sounds a lot like it. It's not a negative thing."

"I'm done talking about this, Wade."

"And so it is. Red or white wine?"

"Red and set the table please."

"Sure but give me a kiss so I know you're not mad."

"I'm a little mad."

"Kiss me anyway. You'll feel better." Cody kissed the other man and it did make him feel better but he wouldn't tell Wade that

….

As the credits began to roll Wade looked down and saw Cody fast asleep. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume down then shut the television off. The older man smoothly maneuvered around until he was able to stand and then pick his boyfriend up. While walking them to his bedroom he felt the other stir

"You're carrying me like a baby." Cody mumbled as he snuggled his face closer into to Wade's neck

"I didn't want to wake you or carry you bridal style."

"Bridal style would have been a little romantic." Wade chuckled

"We're here." He said stopping at the foot of his bed

"Can you take me to the bathroom, please?" Instead of ending their trip at the bed Wade carried Cody over to the bathroom. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He responded giving the smaller man a kiss. The men readied for the night and climbed into bed

"I don't know why I'm so tired. Oh, excuse me." Cody said after an unexpected yawn

"It was all that lazing about we did today. We really threw ourselves into it." The younger man giggled

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked

"Not at the moment but that could change come morning."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet them."

"They're your parents. I wouldn't say no."

"Wade Stuart."

"Yes?"

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Baby I'm tired."

"Then just relax."

"…but that feels good." Wade growled as he left the bed. He grabbed one of the other man's ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed. The aggressiveness turning Cody on. "Wade…I'm not ready."

"I know. We're not having sex."

"Then what," The younger man stopped his sentence short when he felt the other man wrap his warm lips around the tip of his cock and suck ever so slightly. His words were replaced with a contented sigh. Wade spat on Cody's manhood before stuffing his mouth full and bobbing his head. He hadn't done this in a while and hoped he was still somewhat decent at it. His head still bobbed while a thumb rubbed gently back and forth over the smaller man's hole.

"Oh Jesus." The older man released the throbbing cock from his mouth, moved Cody around on the bed so that they were both in comfortable positions then pushed the other man's bottom up before spreading his perfect cheeks and licking him in the most sensitive of places.

"Fuck." Wade smirked. For the first time since meeting each other it was the first time he had ever heard Cody use a curse word. The added whimpering and moaning only served to fuel Wade and his tongue. He inserted a finger and stroked the other man's prostate with just the tip while he went back to sucking his dick. Wade kept the speed at which he pumped his finger and moved his head varied and judging by the sounds, Cody loved any variation of it

"Wade – I'm so close. Oh my God I'm close." With the words barely out, the younger man flooded Wade's mouth with cum. Wade made his way to the bathroom to spit out what hadn't gone down his throat then brushed his teeth. "Wade?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry. I meant to say something before…well, you know."

"It's okay. We've all done it right…some of us on purpose." Wade said before kissing the other man and getting in bed. "You cursed."

"What?"

"You cursed."

"Sometimes I do in those moments but I apologize."

"Apologize for what? I'm proud of myself for causing you to do it."

"Oh cut it out." Cody replied getting out of bed and going to the bathroom

"I will not cut it out. I'm going to tell everyone I know what I made you do."

"You better not."

"Oh I am. Just you wait…I'm starting with your parents tomorrow." The older man looked toward the bathroom entryway and saw his boyfriend, red-faced and standing with hands firmly on hips. It was a little scary. "I'm kidding?"

"You better be kidding or so help me."

"Put the claws away. Weren't you tired just a minute ago?"

"Yes and I was on my way to bed before you did what you did."

"Mmm." Wade half grunted and half hummed

"Goodnight Wade."

"'Night Gorgeous."

 **Next Afternoon**

Wade had been sitting on the toilet seat allowing Cody to muss and fuss over him for the last five minutes

"Can we agree that I'm just ugly?" He asked

"What's that?"

"You've been rearranging my hair and brushing things off my face that I'm not even sure exist for the last ten minutes. If I don't look good enough by now then I'm just ugly and we have to deal with it." Cody huffed and flopped down into Wade's lap. "What's the matter, Gorgeous?"

"I really want my parents to like you." The younger man mumbled into the other's neck

"Is there a reason they won't? Should I pretend to be someone other than myself so they will? I don't particularly like it but I will do it for you…then slowly transform into my real self." He laughed

"No. Please don't do that."

"Then explain to me what the problem is no matter what it is."

"There is no problem. My family is just southern and conservative and that makes me nervous."

"But they are aware of you being gay right?"

"Of course."

"I can tell them that something came up if you're not ready for this and meet them at another time."

"No. I want to do this. How come you're not nervous?"

"I am a little but you're a wreck so I have to be strong for us both."

"You're a good man."

"Thank you. So are you."

"We'll I'm southern and have manners so duh."

"You seem to be out of your slump so let's go. Am I ready or am I still too ugly to leave yet?"

"Wade you know you're not ugly. You're very handsome."

"So can I leave the house?"

"Ye," Cody stopped and fussed with a piece of the older man's hair. "Yes."

 **4110 Paces Ferry Road**

"Cody Garrett." Wade said sternly as he pulled up to a sprawling mansion

"Yes?"

"What the fuck is this?"

"What?"

"This is – how many square feet is this thing!?"

"…somewhere around 34,000…or more."

"I think I just pissed my pants a little." Wade heard Cody start whimpering from the passenger seat. "Okay, stop it. Did you grow up here?"

"No…my parents downsized once we all moved out."

"Down – okay."

"Don't judge me, Wade."

"I'm not judging. My thoughts and feelings about you haven't changed one iota but I am in shock… and hungry so let's go."

"Just park here and leave the keys. Someone will come park it."

"Someone will…,"

"Stop."

"Answer me one question." The tall man said stopping at the front door

"And that is?"

"Have you ever gotten lost in the house or on the grounds?" Cody laughed loudly

"Yes. On both." The men walked inside the enormous house and followed the voices until they reached the kitchen

"Well there's my baby boy." Cody's mom said stopping her conversation

"Hi mama!"

"And who do we have here?"

"Mama, daddy, everyone – this is Wade Barrett, Wade this is my mama Michelle and my daddy Virgil but everyone calls him Dusty." Wade "air-kissed" the woman's cheek and shook the older man's hand

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you as well, Wade. Call me Chelly."

"Good to meet you, Wade."

"Your daddy and I made sure you leave a place for the two of you to sit. There are your plates and you know you're more than welcome to have anything here, you too Wade. Eat a lot."

"What would you like to eat?"

"You don't have to fix my plate, Cody."

"Why? I do it all the time. My mama will kick my hind-end if I don't do it now."

"Okay."

"What would you like?" Wade was almost overwhelmed with all the choices he had

"Are those beignets?"

"Yes."

"I'll take one of those."

"Mmhm?"

"What's that?"

"Quiche."

"What kind?"

"Are you picky now?"

"…I'll have that. Grits definitely."

"These are cheese grits."

"Even better. I'll have some ham and a biscuit or two then that's it."

"You know you have to eat again, right?" Cody said quietly

"Why?"

"It complements the chef."

"Who cooked?"

"My mom."

"Shit."

….

"Cody."

"Yes mama?"

"He's cute." The man laughed

"Isn't he? He's not a pretty boy like usual but he's still very nice to look at."

"Wade looks like a man's man. So strong and, and rugged."

"Mama! You're blushin!"

"Well."

"He makes me blush too."

"Now are you sure you like him and it's not just the boom-boom?"

"Mama!" Cody exclaimed. He was thankful for Wade being in the bathroom because he was mortified

"You didn't answer my question."

"We haven't had boom-boom, mama."

"No? Well why not?"

"Because I wasn't ready."

"And he agreed to that? What a saint."

"Oh my gosh."

"Here comes Saint Wade now. Hi honey. Where are you from?"

"Hello. Um, Lancashire in the United Kingdom. A little city called Preston is where I hail from."

"How on earth did you end up here?"

"Fate." Cody and his mom both swooned. Wade could have started calling himself a long-lost Rhodes' at that point. He was in

"Did you attend college?"

"Yes. The University of Liverpool. I majored in Marine Biology and actually worked as a marine biologist for a while."

"But then you became a construction foreman?"

"I'm much better with my hands." Wade responded discreetly squeezing Cody's bottom. The younger man let out a small yelp

"What's the matter, honey?" He only shook his head

"Barrett?"

"Yes sir?" Wade responded turning toward Mr. Rhodes

"Come with me."

"Daddy." Cody spoke

"He'll be fine, Cody." Cody gave Wade a kiss anyway

"Do you like him, baby?"

"Yes."

"You really like him?"

"Yes mama."

"Daddy and I do too."

"He's so sweet and funny and no matter what we do together I have a good time. Even if it's nothing. I love just being with him."

"Aww. The two of you should have dinner here with me and daddy one day this week."

"I need to check with Wade and make sure he's not too tired after work but otherwise that sounds good."

"Well check with him and let me know. What's his favorite food?"

"I don't know honestly. He seems to love everything I cook." The woman laughed

….

Wade checked the intersection for traffic since he was sure Cody hadn't before going through the light. The Mercedes had everything except an extra seatbelt that the man wished he had when the other was driving

"My mom invited us to dinner sometime during the week. I told her that I had to check with you."

"Okay. Wednesday and on will be fine."

"I'll let her know."

"Can you slow down a bit?"

"Why? I'm only doing 71."

"The speed limit's 55."

"We're safe." Wade began to silently pray which was commonplace while his boyfriend was behind the wheel. "I'm already driving but are you okay with going to my place?"

"Sure." He didn't care where they went. He just wanted the ride to be over

 **Cody's**

Without throwing up or getting into an accident the men made it to the penthouse and were now riding the elevator up to the 46th floor. When it stopped they stepped off and inside once Cody punched in the key code. Before he realized what was happening, Wade was being pressed against the door and kissed hard by Cody. He dipped down and picked the other man up

"Are you ready now?" He asked breaking the kiss

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Absolutely I am." While they were talking Wade walked them to the master bedroom. "Please tell me you have a condom. I have some but I'm not sure they'll fit. I haven't seen it, seen it but I've seen a good,"

"I have condoms."

"Good." They hastily undressed, tossing their clothes all over the room. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"It's just – I've never seen you completely naked."

"I hope that was a good exclamation then."

"Very good." Cody responded scrambling around on his bed trying to get a bedside table. Meanwhile, Wade grabbed a couple prophylactics from his wallet. He took a bottle of lubricant from the other man and tossed it aside before kissing him deeply. They both groaned when their penises gently rubbed together

"Wade?"

"Hmm?"

"Generally I like to be romantic and all that but honestly I really want you to just fuck me right now." The older man paused

"…okay. Fuck you. I can do that."

"Just use a lot of lube because, well, that thing." Although he was dying to just ram his manhood into the more than willing man, he knew that he needed to prep. With no hesitation he spread the smaller man's legs then stuck his face between his cheeks

"That feels so fucking good, Wade. Oh my God." He slipped two fingers inside and worked them in and out in an effort to get Cody ready faster. He admired his handy work. "Why are you stopping?" Cody asked leaning back on his elbows

"Well this is the part where we," The older man made a circle with his fingers using one hand then poked his forefinger through the hole. The smaller man laughed

"I can't believe you just did that." Wade rubbed lube over the hole then with his slippery fingers, fumbled with the condom packet. Cody silently but eagerly awaited his boyfriends huge cock. Subconsciously he licked his lips as the older man smoothed some lubricant on his manhood

"You want to stay on your back like this?"

"Would you prefer me another way?"

"No but we have the rest of the afternoon and all night to figure it out." Wade spoke leaning to kiss the other man while he attempted to get his cock inside

"Wait." Cody said breathlessly

"What's the matter?"

"That hurts a little."

"But I haven't done anything." Wade replied adding more lube

"I know but – ow!"

"I'm in."

"I noticed that. Be careful with that thing." The tall man thrust his hips back and forth slowly until he felt that the man under him was sufficiently stretched and ready. The younger man's moans became more consistent and louder with each stroke from the older man. Wade sat up and wrapped Cody's legs around his waist then began to pound him

"Fuck!" Cody hollered slamming a hand down on the bed. He gripped the $600 Tinley down blanket that he was sure they had ruined in his hands as Wade drilled him relentlessly. Together the men moved, Cody rolling his own hips as Wade thrust into him

"I'm almost there." The younger man spoke

"Cum for me, baby." At the same time the men grunted and panted as they climaxed together

"Damn." Wade breathed

"My toes are still there, right?"

"Nope. Sorry. I fucked them right off. They're over here on the floor somewhere." Cody laughed loudly and playfully slapped the other man's arm

"Give me a kiss." They kissed and in no time things heated up. Wade lay back when the smaller man rolled to the side and straddled him. "Can we do it again?" The younger asked toying with the foil packaging

"I'd love to." He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it down onto the other man. Still stretched, he only moved back enough to sink down on Wade's dick

"Oh God." Cody moaned undulating slowly. Wade stacked his hands behind his head realizing that he wasn't really needed. Only a certain part of him and Cody was going to use it to get himself off. He blew out a breath when the smaller man started to bounce up and down. Cody braced his hands on the tall man's chest and circled his hips

"Fuck me that's good." Wade commented. "Fuck." He thrust upward and heard his lover whimper softly so he did it again earning a more emphatic whimper. Cody leaned forward to kiss Wade and take the pounding he gave

….

Wade woke up and stretched as softly as he could so he didn't wake the man lying beside him. He dragged and hand over his face then lifted the sheet so that he could get a good look at Cody's perfect ass. The dark-haired man admired the creamy, blemish free and perfectly taut mounds of flesh. Wade ran a gentle hand over the man's butt and even more gently over the reddened areas

"Wade?" Cody rumbled

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Touching. You have the most perfect butt I've ever seen. I'm enamored with it." He laughed

"Thank you. What time is it?"

"Almost 7."

"Oh my gosh. We need food."

"Let's order a pizza or something."

"Don't be silly. I can cook."

"It's 7 at night. Let's order in."

"I'd rather cook."

"So it is." Cody leaned over and gave Wade a kiss then rolled out of bed grabbing the button down shirt Wade had worn to brunch, slipping it on. The older man lay there for a few more minutes before getting out of bed and wandering over to Cody's well organized closet and finding a pair of sweat pants in his designated area

"Have you ever had a fried green tomato?" Cody asked, his head inside the fridge, when Wade walked into the kitchen

"No." Wade answered staring at the other man's butt as a tiny bit peeked out from underneath the shirt he wore

"I can make us one then."

"Looking forward to it, babe. That's not all we're having is it?" The younger man shut the door and spun around, tomato in hand

"No that is not all we're having. I'm going to make a fresh gravy for that roast I made the other day."

"Ooh, I'd forgotten about that."

"How could you? Do you want a beer?"

"Absolutely but I'll get it. Do you want a drink?"

"I could go for a cocktail. Surprise me." Wade popped the top of his beer and drained most of the bottle before getting started on Cody's drink. "Nothing too sweet, okay?"

"I know. It's too late for sweet beverages."

 **Later**

"I think I've had myself one too many of your delicious whiskey sours."

"You couldn't help yourself. I make a mean drink."

"I feel a little like you were trying to get me drunk."

"What for? We've already had sex."

"Wade!"

"What?" The older man asked with a laugh. "Not saying that I would do something like that but other than, what would be the point of me doing it?"

"Hmm," Cody hummed. "You do have a point I guess. Can you do me a huge favor, babe?"

"For a few kisses I suppose I could."

"Can you change the sheets on the bed? I need to take a shower and get myself ready for church in the morning."

"Gift me my kisses and I'll do it."

"You drive a hard bargain." He said leaning over and kissing the other man a few times

"Thank you."

….

"Are you attending church with me tomorrow?"

"No."

"Will you ever?"

"I'm sure of it but it won't be tomorrow. I'd like to dress appropriately and I don't have those clothes here."

"Alright. You win this one, Barrett."

 **Next Morning**

"You look handsome." Wade said walking into the bathroom

"Thank you."

"And I did the dishes like you asked."

"You better have." Cody replied smoothing one of his eyebrows

"Of course Prince Cody."

"Oh my, I like the sound of that. You can call me that from now on."

"It's already saved in my phone."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Awww." Cody cooed. "Baby." He said wrapping his arms around the bigger man

"Remind me to thank your mother."

"What for?"

"Making you so cute."

"Wade!" The younger man exclaimed pulling away and covering his cheeks. "You're making me blush."

"Well."

"I'm changing the subject. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing much. We're starting a job tomorrow so other than having lunch with Cena I was going to lay low."

"Oh."

"Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. Just asking." He claimed as he stood in the mirror messing around with his hair that was already perfect

"Mmhm. You better get going or you'll be late."

"Oh shoot." Cody said glancing down at his Calibre de Cartier watch. "I do need to hurry."

"Don't speed. God will forgive you for being late but if you hurt yourself, I won't."

"Oh my gosh."

"I'm serious Cody."

"Okay. I know, I know. Shut the balcony doors when you leave please and tell Johnny I said hello and that he needs to get his butt in church."

"Will do." The men kissed then the smaller of the two rushed out of the door. "Lord help him." Wade said to himself

….

 **The General Muir**

"Barrett."

"Cena."

"I know it's not 5 yet but I took the liberty of ordering you a beer."

"No it's not but I'm not one for following rules. It's a Stella right?"

"Of course it is."

"Good man."

"Speaking of, how's Cody?"

"Oh, this morning he said to tell you hello and you need to get your butt in church."

"This morning, huh?"

"The secrets out I guess. Cody and I spend nights together."

"Looks like you should be going to church then, not me."

"Don't judge me. Who did you have in your bed last night?"

"Doesn't matter because they weren't there this morning."

"Kicking the poor man out…another reason you need to go to the Lords house." John just sipped his cocktail

"Anyway – you ready to get back to work tomorrow?"

"Yes and no."

"No?"

"I've enjoyed spending my off time with Cody. It'll be weird leaving him for the day."

"Honestly – I'm going to be honest with you," Wade chuckled

"Okay."

"My initial reaction is to make fun of you for saying that but it's actually a really nice thing. I guess this means things are going well between the two of you."

"Yea, they are. I met his parents yesterday for the first time during family brunch."

"How did it go?"

"Great. Oh! His parents live in this mansion that's over 34,000 square feet." John laughed

"Way to exaggerate."

"I'm not exaggerating. At all."

"34,000 square feet?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know but it's beautiful though."

"I sure as hell hope so. Was the food good?"

"You know it was. His mom made it all."

"I'm jealous. What did you guys do after that?" Wade choked on his beer. "I'm sorry?"

"Not too much." John frowned. "Just went back to his place and now I'm here." He smiled

"You guys did it, didn't you? You meet the parents, they like you and Cody finally gives it up. Makes perfect sense."

"Shut up Cena."

"What?"

"That's not – okay, that's exactly what happened but don't say anything to Cody about it."

"You know I wouldn't. I'm probably supposed to believe that he's still a virgin."

"There's nothing virginal about that man, trust."

"Barrett." John gasped

"Well there's not but I'm not looking down on him. It makes us even more compatible."

"Alright, alright. I've heard enough about your sexcapades."

"Cena."

 **One Year Later: Capella Marigot Bay Hotel, St. Lucia**

"Good morning, Love." Wade said when he saw Cody sitting at the small bistro table out on their suites' balcony

"Good morning baby." The younger man replied giving the other a kiss. "I ordered breakfast for us."

"Wonderful. I'm starving. What are we doing today?"

"You tell me."

"Soufriere Adventure. We'll go on a tour, have lunch then we're going to Sulphur springs where we can take a mud bath or go on a volcano tour. After that we sail back up the coast and are able to have a swim at a secluded bay then back here."

"That sounds like so much fun."

"Then my plan has worked. I'll get it." The tall man said getting out of his seat. He opened the door for room service and tipped the man with money he'd grabbed from his wallet. "Are we eating outside?"

"Yes. What time do we have to leave?"

"The shuttle will be here for us at 8."

"You know," Cody said covering his mouth after taking a bite of eggs. "I thought that going on vacation would make me sleep in but it hasn't happened. I've been up by 7 the latest since getting here."

"Yea, I know." He giggled

"All those times I woke you up weren't so bad." The older man smirked

….

"This is okay to wear, right?" Cody asked. "I know what we're doing and where we're going but I still want to look nice." Wade chuckled a bit looking at his boyfriend who was sporting a pair of shorts that he knew had to cost upwards of $150

"You look fine."

"Why'd you laugh?"

"No reason."

"There was so a reason. Tell me if I look dumb."

"You don't look dumb. You never look dumb."

"Then,"

"Drop it already." Wade responded picking up the phone. "Hello. Yes. Thank you. We have to get downstairs." Cody snarled. "Cut it out." The bigger man said picking up their bag

On the shuttle Wade felt Cody staring at him but continued looking out the window of the vehicle

"Wade."

"Yea?"

"This is supposed to be a nice day for us is it not?"

"Yes it is."

"So what the heck?"

"What?"

"You're ignoring me for one dag-on thing,"

"I don't want to get into an argument and I could tell that's where we were headed."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have laughed at me earlier."

"How many times," Wade stopped before he started to yell. "I did not laugh at you. I laughed at the situation because I thought it was funny. I'm an adult. I can laugh at what I want."

"Fine then just tell me what about the situation was funny."

"You asking if you what you were wearing was okay when all of your clothes are okay…they're more than okay."

"That's not that funny, baby."

"Well no not now. You killed my vibe."

"I'm sorry." The younger man said resting his head on the others shoulder then looking up at him. Wade looked away chuckling to himself

….

 **Pink Plantation House**

"It's absolutely gorgeous here." Cody commented

"I agree. I wish we were able to take more trips together."

"We can - well we could…,"

"No _we_ can'tas _I_ cannot afford it and I would be fired for requesting so much time off…then I wouldn't be able to afford anything."

"I want to talk to you about something serious."

"Why? We're in St. Lucia on an island tour at this uniquely beautiful restaurant which means no time for serious talks."

"Honey."

"Alright. Hit me with it."

"What about moving in together?"

"What about it?"

"Would you want to? I mean I know that I love spending time with you and we're always over each other's places. It just makes sense to me. I don't know. You would save money not having to pay rent." Wade sat there just looking at his boyfriend. "Oh my gosh, Wade, say something."

"You love spending time with me."

"Huh?"

"You said that you love spending time with me."

"Yes. I did. I love you so of course I do. You big goof."

"Okay…so do you want to move into my place?" Cody frowned and the older man laughed. "I'm kidding with you, you snob."

"I'm not a snob. Don't call me that."

"You frowned at the thought of moving into my apartment. It's a two-bedroom, one and a half bathroom dwelling with cabanas by the pool, not a rundown shack."

"I know."

"Then why did you frown?"

"…there was something on my nose." The older man chortled

"Right."

"So when are you?"

"Geez, aren't we anxious?"

"Yes."

"I work all week so I'd have to find the energy to pack when I get off work. It'll take me a while."

"Nonsense. I'll send people over to pack your things."

"And when would you do that?"

"When we get back to the states. I can do it while you're at work so they don't disturb you." Wade guffawed. "Yes? No?"

"Why not? I'm not going to argue with you."

"You won't win."

"I know. I'm already a beaten man."

"Not beaten but you know right from wrong I would say."

"And you're right?" Cody smiled cutely

 **Later**

Wade was back at the suite sitting in the sunken outdoor hot tub while Cody was in the room getting a massage. He was deep in thought about what he needed to do now that he and the younger man were moving in together

 _ **Four Months Earlier: 4110 Paces Ferry Road**_

" _Barrett!" Cody's father said boisterously as he opened the door for Wade_

" _Mr. Rhodes."_

" _Please call me Dusty."_

" _Mr. Dusty Rhodes." The older man laughed_

" _What can I do you for today?"_

" _Well I wanted to talk with you and Chelly about a pretty serious matter if that's okay."_

" _Of course it is. Have a seat there in the den and I'll go get her."_

" _Sure." The tall man wandered around a bit before finding the den then had a seat in one of the single stuffed chairs. A few moments later the Rhodes' walked in. "Hello." He said to Cody's mom as he stood to greet her_

" _So," Dusty started. "What's going on?" Wade took a deep breath then decided to just blurt it out_

" _Cody and I have been together for a year and some change and I'm here to ask for his hand in marriage. I'd like your blessing." Mrs. Rhodes squealed and chapped her hands_

" _Are you sure now? Cody is a lot."_

" _I know."_

" _And you want that mess forever?"_

" _Dusty!"_

" _The boy's a lot, Chelly."_

" _Stop. He's my baby."_

" _Do you have a ring? I don't know how it goes for you guys but I would assume a ring is involved."_

" _I don't have one yet because I wanted to ask first."_

" _Do you have anything in mind?" Chelly asked_

" _Something shiny." She smiled_

" _Perfect."_

" _When are you going to do it?"_

" _I'm not sure yet. I want it to be the perfect time."_

" _Cody is going to love it no matter when you do it." His mom said_

" _No he won't." Wade and Dusty said in unison_

" _Well, son, you have our blessing. You're good for Cody and we like you a lot. You'd be a good fit in our family."_

" _Thank you." Wade said_

….

He was sure that by now Cody's parents had expected him to propose to their son already. They would be expecting it more now that the two men were moving in together. He had gone looking for rings, found the one he liked and knew Cody would love and purchased it…but now he was just holding on to it

"Wade!" He heard Cody yell

"What? Why are you yelling?"

"You didn't answer me."

"I didn't hear you."

"Are you goin deaf? I was standing right here. Anyway – are you getting out soon or should I get in?"

"Get in. Keep me company, Love."

"What are you thinking about?"

"How are your parents going to feel about us moving in with each other?"

"I'm an adult. I can do what I want." The older man looked down at his love

"You know that isn't what I mean."

"Yea, I know…but I am an adult and I want to do this. I love you."

"I love you too but I don't want your parents mad."

"Well you could propose then that would solve our problem." Wade chuckled

"Here you go again."

"What do you mean?" The younger man asked with a sweet smile. "Don't you want to marry me?"

"More than anything."

"So get to it. I promise I'll say yes."

"I'll keep that in mind if I decide to do it."

"If you decide!? Wade Stuart!"

"Oops. I meant when I decide."

"You're a real piece of work you know that."

"Yep."

"So while I was getting my massage I was thinking,"

"Mmhm."

"We're going to need a bigger dining table for entertaining. My friends, your friends and the table I have now isn't suitable."

"Okay."

"What kind would you like to get?"

"I don't even remember what the table you have now looks like to be honest." Cody stared at the other man

"I'll just go it alone." Wade nodded

"Yep, sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Months Later**

John knocked on the door of Wade and Cody's penthouse with one hand while ringing the bell with the other. From the other side Wade yanked the door open to see the shorter man smiling

"Cena."

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Just making sure you heard me, Barrett." John said stepping inside. "What's going on?"

"Not too much."

"So what's," He looked around. "Cody's gone right?"

"Yea. He's out with his mum."

"Okay. So what's going on with this party…and why did you ask for my help? Not that I mind helping but I figure you'd ask his mom or something."

"Because you're friends with him too and if I'd asked his mum this party would have cost me a year's salary."

"Still uncomfortable with that, huh?"

"Sometimes…like Cody going out and buying himself an $8,000 watch just because. I'm afraid to see what he comes back here with. But living here actually has put me at ease since utilities are the only thing we have to pay. Cody bought the place outright."

"Well that can be considered a blessing. It frees up your money to go out and do fun things…expensive things." Wade chuckled

"That's the beauty about being with Cody. I know he's loaded, he knows that I know he's loaded but it's not what we're about. The ridiculously priced things he wants, he buys for himself. I mean I do buy him gifts but there's no pressure to – I don't feel pressure to. For him to be whom he is and for him to be where he's from, Cody's very down-to-earth. Most of the time he and I chill around here cuddled on the couch. He likes to cuddle."

"I never would have guessed." The older man said making them both laugh. "I don't know personally about any cuddling but I will co-sign on the fact that he's down-to-earth and a really good guy. I'm glad I met him and we're friends."

"Yea, same here."

"Alright – let's plan this party."

"Before we get started I have to show you this."

"What?" John asked eyeing the other man

"Relax Cena." Wade replied going in his pocket and retrieving Cody's ring. "I want to do it on his birthday."

"Holy shit. This ring is perfect for him. Diamonds, whatever the fuck these cuts here are called and it will look nice on his hand."

"It's called hand engraved detail."

"How much was this thing? Looks expensive and I don't want to hold it anymore."

"$4,200." Wade answered taking the ring back

"And I was right. He'll love it."

"Good…great actually. I was worried but I didn't want to show anyone else he knows. I'm sure his mum would have told him."

"Probably."

"Let me get you a drink so we can get started on planning this party."

"Yea. We need to get it done before Codes comes back."

….

"Baby?" Cody called walking into the penthouse

"Yes?" John called back

"Very funny Johnny. How are you?" The younger man asked giving John a hug

"I'm well and you?"

"Great. Hi baby." He said to Wade giving him a kiss

"Hi Gorgeous. How was shopping with mum?"

"Well my birthday's coming up so shopping with mama was thorough and expensive which I love but it's kind of exhausting because she wants to buy me every dang thing like I'm a little kid."

"You're the baby."

"I know but still. What did you guys do?"

"Nothing."

"Now I don't believe that for one second but I know you guys couldn't have gotten into that much trouble so I'm letting it slide. Are you hungry?"

"Let's go out." Wade suggested

"I kind of want to cook, honey. It'll be the most normal thing I've done all day."

"It's up to you, babe."

"Are you staying, Johnny? We'd love to have you."

"Well if you'd love to have me I have to oblige." Wade eyed John who smiled. "His food is so good." John whispered

"Chicken and dumplings okay with y'all?"

"Oh yes."

"Yea."

"I can make a praline pull-apart too for dessert." Wade chuckled as he watched John flop around on the couch. Already in food heaven without having tasted a thing. "I don't know what the two of you are doing but is it safe to assume that Johnny's down for the dessert?"

"Cena is down for whatever you pull out of that oven and put on a plate, Love." Cody smiled

"Very good. It's going to take me a couple hours but I'll be done by dinner time."

"You could finish at midnight and I'd still eat it."

"Good to know, Johnny. When Wade and I have those midnight dinners we'll be sure to have you over."

"Cena doesn't want to be a part of what we actually do at midnight, baby." John laughed loudly

"Wade! Excuse him John…oh my goodness."

 **Weeks Later**

John was home in his office when he heard his phone buzzing against the desktop. He couldn't help but smile when he saw who it was

 **Codes** : hey Johnny

 **Johnny** : hi

 **Codes** : are you busy? I need to talk to someone

 **Johnny** : are you okay? Call me

 **Codes** : can you just meet me at K and D?

 **Johnny** : of course. I have to change into better clothes but I'll be there ASAP

 **Codes** : okay. I'll be there

Now a little worried, John moved quickly across his apartment and into the closet where he grabbed a pair of melon colored khaki shorts and a light blue button down shirt then slipped on a pair of Sperry boat shoes

 **King + Duke**

John walked into the restaurant and saw his friend sitting in a booth with an empty cocktail glass on the table while the man was sipping another

"Jesus." He mumbled. "Codes? What's the matter?" He asked taking the man's drink

"I'm worried."

"I see that. Tell me what's wrong."

"Okay, so – it's Wade."

"What about him?"

"I think he's cheating on me."

"What!?" The older man hollered then covered his mouth. "Sorry."

"I know it sounds ridiculous but he's been acting so strangely for the last couple of weeks. Take this morning for instance, I asked if he wanted to go have lunch but he said that he had to go somewhere."

"…okay."

"He keeps disappearing. When you came over for dinner he other night _you_ beat him home! How is that possible!? Where was he?" Cody asked frantically while reaching for the drink. John moved it further away

"Enough of this. You need something to eat." He spoke signaling for a waitress

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Hi. Two glasses of water with lemon, your pimento cheese hushpuppies for a starter, the grilled cheese and tomato soup and a turkey melt."

"Okay."

"Can I have another chapter seven with a sidecar of vodka?"

"Sure."

"No, please no." The muscular man interjected

"No?"

"No."

"Okay." Their waitress said, confused

"Have you asked him what he's doing?"

"Of course not. Do you think he would tell the truth?"

"He might."

"He won't." Cody said putting his head on the table

 **Cena** : he thinks you're cheating on him

 **Barrett** : what?

 **Cena** : Cody is in K&D crying his eyes out because he thinks you're cheating on him

 **Barrett** : why?

 **Cena** : you come home late and you disappear

 **Barrett** : I've been planning his party

 **Cena** : I know what you're doing

 **Barrett** : for fucks sake. I can be there in 20-30 minutes

 **Cena** : I'll handle it. You and I may need to come back and get his car though

 **Barrett** : he's drunk?!

 **Cena** : yes

 **Barrett** : fine. In case he can't tell you the code for the door is 0088

 **Cena** : okay

 **Barrett** : keep me in the loop. I still have cake flavors to taste

 **Cena** : you got it

"Cody stop crying. Wade is not cheating on you."

"How do you know?" Cody asked taking the napkin John offered him

"Because I know that man loves you more than anything and has never spoken a bad word about you and he sure as hell doesn't look at other men. I've seen men hit on him and Wade doesn't bat a lash."

"But what about when you're not there?"

"Cody."

"Huh?"

"I love you but you're being crazy right now. I can promise you that he's not cheating and never has." The younger man sniffed

"Maybe I love him too much."

"Oh geez. Here – eat your sandwich and soup. You need to soak up all that liquor. How much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know…three or four of these."

"With the sidecars?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Just eat, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for ordering my favorite sandwich." Cody said leaning against his friend as he chewed

"You're welcome."

"Are you sure he's not cheating on me?"

"I am 1000% sure he's not cheating on you. Why would he?"

"Good question. Can I have my drink back?"

"Fine but I'm driving you home."

"Fair enough." The men ate quietly with Cody still leaning against the bigger man even while he ate his soup. When they were done and the younger man was good and drunk John drove them over to The Atlantic and got the other man up to the 46th floor and to his bedroom

"Will you be okay alone or should I stay until Wade gets home?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going to sleep."

"Alright." John walked away and went to the living room then turned on the television. Sometime later Wade arrived home

"Where is he?"

"First of all, hello."

"Sorry. Hello. Where's Cody?"

"In bed sleeping. Once I got him eating I let him keep drinking."

"Why would you do that?"

"Haven't we all drowned our sorrows at one point or another?"

"Sorrows? Cody doesn't have any sorrows. I'm not cheating." John shrugged

"How was the cake?"

"I don't want to talk about cake right now. I'm going to wake him up."

"What about the two of us going to get his car and me going home?"

"Oh yea. Come on."

 **Later**

Wade could hear Cody's groaning before the man actually opened his eyes or moved around

"Oh my gosh." He put his book down and turned his head slightly to the left. "I'm so thirsty."

"Would you like," Cody screamed. "What?"

"You scared the heck out of me."

"How? I'm lying right here with the light on. Would you like a drink?"

"Please." Wade swung his legs over the side of the bed. He went to the kitchen and brought back a glass of Gatorade. Cody didn't like drinking from bottles

"Care to tell me why you were so drunk that John had to drive you home in the middle of the day?"

"No."

"Cody."

"I really don't want to talk about it Wade. Is my car still at the restaurant? We have to go get it."

"Well I do want to talk about it. No and even if it was you're still too drunk to drive it."

"Did you have it towed here?"

"No. Cena and I went and got it."

"Aw, that was nice of Johnny."

"I'm not kidding around. You don't drink that much normally so what gives?" Cody sucked down the blue drink while staring at his boyfriend who was none too pleased

"Well," He said with a charming smile. "I may have gotten it in my head that you were cheating on me." He smiled again but the older man was not amused

"Firstly, I'm not cheating on you. Never have. Never will. Secondly, why would you think that?"

"Over the past couple of weeks you disappear on the weekends or you come home from work late. Rightly, it made me suspicious."

"I have skipped out on you for some weekends and I have come home late, really late some nights, but it's not because of cheating. I swear to you it's not."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? I mean if it's not bad."

"I just can't. Nothing about it is bad, in fact it's good – great but right now I can't speak about it. Just know that I love you very, very much and you're the best thing I have going in my life." The younger sighed

"I'm going to be honest and say that I'm still not at ease with whatever it is you're doing BUT I don't have any reason to not trust you."

"Now I'm going to be honest and say that I don't like what you just said but I'll go with it until I can tell you what it is."

"That's fine. Give me a kiss."

"No. Your breath stinks."

"Baby." Wade gave the man a chaste kiss. "Can we order in?"

"Of course."

"I want a big, greasy pizza." The smaller man said standing then grabbing for the headboard

"Goodness. How much did you drink?"

"I don't remember to be honest. Oh gosh, I hope I didn't do anything to embarrass John or myself."

"You cried in the restaurant."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

"I'm going to apologize to him right after I take a shower and put my pajamas on."

"Okay. I'll order while you're showering."

"Thank you."

 **June 30** **th**

Wade appeared at the entrance of Cody's closet and stood there. Looming

"That's not going to make me dress any faster…just so you know."

"We have reservations and I told you what time they were. You should have had an outfit picked out already."

"Do not chastise me Wade. I'm not a child."

"I don't mean to chastise if that's what I am in fact doing but I have a point." Cody took a pair of light blue Peter Millar striped linen pants off a hanger then searched for a shirt finally deciding on a Robert Graham Wellington check shirt and a pair of blue Ferragamo driving shoes. At just ten minutes before they were going to be late the men left the house. Wade drove his 640i over to The Westin Peachtree then let the valet park it while he and Cody went inside. They went to the Sun Dial restaurant and according to plan were told that they would have to wait a few minutes but were more than welcome to go over to the Chastain room for complimentary cocktails

"I could go for some champagne."

"Let's see if they have some." Wade said reaching for the handle of the door. "After you." Cody had barely stepped inside before the lights went up

"Surprise!" All his invited friends and family yelled

"Oh my gosh!" He then yelled. "A party!" The shorter man said hitting Wade's arm. "Did you do this?"

"You mean when I was cheating? Yea."

"I'm so sorry."

"Uh-huh. I bet you are." The tall man joked kissing the other

"I really am. Hello everyone!" Cody said to the guests. "Thank you for coming." While they still had the attention of everyone in the room Wade thought this would be as good a time as any to do what he'd been putting off for months. The tall man dug in his pocket then dropped to one knee

"Oh shit. He's doing it." John said to his friend Phil

"He sure as shit it. What a loser."

"Phil." Cody's mom got closer to the action as she fought the tears

"What are you doing?" Cody asked

"Cody Garrett, my Love, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"What!?" He questioned excitedly. Bouncing on his toes

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Everyone began clapping. Cody bounced more as Wade slipped the band on his finger. "This is gorgeous." He remarked pulling at Wade. "Get up baby so I can kiss you." The tall man stood to his full height and wrapped his arms around the other as they kissed deeply

"Now I get to watch both of them go crazy planning this wedding but for different reasons." John quipped

"I hope I get an invite. This is bound to be the greatest thing Atlanta has seen in years." He eyed the other man. "What?"

"Congratulations honey!" Cody's mom told him

"Thank you!"

"Well it's about time, Barrett. You asked us if you could marry Cody months ago."

"I didn't know when to do it."

"Anytime would have been fine." Cody and his mom answered

….

"I love my ring, baby." Cody spoke slipping an arm around his fiancé. Wade kissed the top of the other man's head

"I'm glad. It took me a long time to pick it out."

"You done good."

"Thank you."

"But what will you wear because I know you don't want a ring that matches mine. Nothing about you says diamonds to me."

"You're right. There's another that just has the engraving."

"No diamonds?"

"No diamonds so we'll still be complimentary of each other."

"I love the idea. When do you want to do it?"

"How about we enjoy your birthday right now and talk about planning our wedding later?"

"You're right,"

"I'm what? I don't think I've ever heard you say that."

"Very funny. And I'm sorry again for thinking that you were cheating on me."

"Yea that really hurt my feelings and I was pissed when Cena told me." The younger man encircled his arms around the older man's neck

"I know. I get it and I'm sure if the shoe were on the other foot I'd feel the same. I won't accuse you anymore…without solid proof." Wade chuckled

"Thank you but there won't be proof because I love you and respect you."

"Awww," Cody cooed. "I love you too."

 **Later**

"We planned a great party, Barrett."

"We did. Thank you for your help."

"Of course. I came over here to congratulate you and ask a question."

"Thanks and go ahead."

"Is Cody drunk?"

"Yes. Very much so. I didn't know one could get drunk off champagne but I guess when you have enough of it."

"He's over there just shaking his groove thang."

"And what a nice little groove thang it is. Let him shake it."

"Are you going to need help getting him to the car?" Wade shook his head

"He doesn't know it but we have a suite upstairs."

"Aw, yea, get it." John said swirling his hips

"Cena." The taller man spoke trying not to laugh. "That was so inappropriate."

"Whatever."

….

"Cody." The tall man said as the other grinded his butt all over his crotch as he danced

"What babe?"

"This hurts a little bit." The younger man laughed loudly and turned around

"I'm drunk."

"I know but I'm surprised you haven't sobered up with all the dancing you've been doing."

"I danced all night…I'm so sweaty."

"We have a room upstairs so you'll be able to get a shower soon enough."

"We have a room?" Cody asked his eyes lighting up

"Yes." Wade answered. The shorter man checked his watch. "You have roughly 35 minutes. Take another lap around the room to thank everyone so time goes faster."

"Okay." With a pat on his butt from Wade the young man started on his way around the room

 **The Westin Presidential Suite**

"Ooh, you splurged."

"Well it is your birthday."

"What about clothes, babe?"

"Already unpacked and in the drawers. I had no idea what you'd want to wear tomorrow so I packed a bunch of items for you to choose from."

"Aww, you're so thoughtful. If you weren't already going to get some you definitely would now." Wade laughed. "Take a shower with me. This is the presidential suite so I know it's big enough."

"That may or may not have been part of my plan."

After their shower the men kissed their way over to the bed and left inconspicuously placed hickeys all over each other's bodies

"Come on, baby." Cody whined. "Put it in already." The young man spoke. Wade teased the other man by rubbing his dick between the man's cheeks and over his hole. He wanted to just put it in already but he also liked having this power over the other man. No longer able to take it the older man pushed his cock in deep. Cody purred while Wade groaned. He began thrusting, moving his manhood in and out. Wade took hold of Cody's hips and started to hammer into him. "Oh you fuck me so good Wade." In the beginning the older man was shocked at the things that came from Cody's mouth because it was in stark contrast to how he normally spoke but now he was used to it – he loved it. Cody pushed against each thrust moaning loudly as he did so. "Oh fuck!" Wade smirked

 **Next Morning**

"Good morning." Wade said to the man lying beside him

"Good morning…I had way too much to drink last night."

"Oh?"

"Yes. My head is killing me."

"All you had was champagne though."

"I had some shots when you and my parents weren't looking."

"Oh, I see."

"I need food pronto."

"Well I have a brunch planned and it starts in an hour. Can you wait that long?"

"You planned a brunch too? You are the sweetest man alive. I love you."

"Thank you. I love you too."

"I can wait, babe." Wade left the bed and left the bedroom while Cody just lay there regretting some of the decisions he'd made the night before. He raised his left hand in the air and admired the ring adorning his finger

"Still like it?" The older man asked

"Yes. I can't believe we're engaged."

"Sit up and drink this so you can hydrate."

"Where did you get this?"

"I thought that there was a possibility that you'd need it so I had the fridge stocked." He said referring to the Gatorade. "And I have these." He said handing over some Ibuprofen

"Sweetest man on the planet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Eighteen Months Later**

Cody was sitting on the floor of the penthouse living room flipping through magazines and dog-earring the pages that he wanted to go back and reference. At the moment he was trying to find the perfect shade of peach that would complement both he and Wade. When it came to the wedding planning the older man had been no help and on top of not helping he didn't even want to talk about it. In all the time that he and Cody had been together they had never argued more than when the planning started. With a sigh the younger man started packing away his things so he could get started on dinner. He was seasoning the water for his rice when the door opened and his fiancé walked in

"Hey." Wade spoke

"Hi." He leaned down and kissed the shorter man then disappeared to their bedroom. After taking a shower he returned

"How was your day, Love?"

"It was okay."

"Just okay? What's going on?"

"I'm getting stressed out over this wedding, Wade."

"You're stressing yourself out. I told you to relax and stop trying to make it perfect. Things are going to be fine."

"And how would you know!? You're not helping me do a thing!" Cody yelled. Internally Wade sighed knowing that an argument was coming

"You have plenty of people to help you." The taller man said calmly

"But not you and it's your wedding too!"

"Stop yelling. I can hear you just fine."

"Can you? Because I feel like in a way I've been asking for _your_ help and I'm getting nothing in return. If you don't want to get married then say so."

"You are so dramatic at times I'm not sure why you haven't tried out for Broadway."

"Oh that's really funny. I'm glad this is just a huge joke to you."

"It's not a joke but I'm not going to allow myself to get all worked up like you're doing."

"Of course you're not worked up because you haven't done shit!" Wade clapped his hands together

"I'm not doing this with you." He responded

"So you're just walking away? Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Don't walk away from me, Wade." The smaller man said throwing down the wooden spoon he was holding and storming out of the kitchen. He grabbed the bigger man by the arm and turned him around

"Ow. Get off me. I said I wasn't doing this."

"You're not helping with the wedding and you're not even talking to me right now!"

"You're right! I'm not talking to you when you're like this. You need to calm down. I've told you about acting this way."

"Oh screw you." Wade rolled his eyes

"Screw you too." Before either man knew what was happening Cody had slapped the other man twice across the face

"Wade," The older man pursed his lips while chewing the insides of his cheeks

"Okay then."

"I'm s," He held a hand up

"Do not." Was the only thing he said before walking away. The tall man grabbed his keys and left

 **Hours Later**

Cody's head popped up from the couch when he heard the door open

"Wade."

"I've come back but I'm not even sure I want to talk to you."

"For how long?"

"Now…ever. How dare you put your hands on me? I feel like I've been nothing but good to you since we've been together and because I don't want to do what you want me to do or listen to you when you're throwing a tantrum, you slap me in my face? Twice? How dare you, Cody? I would never do something like that to you."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it…before I could stop it, it happened. It just happened." Wade shook his head

"So that's what I have to look forward to? Marrying you and not knowing when you'll just blackout and hit me? I don't want that. I won't have that." Cody wiped his tears with the back of his hand

"That's not what you have to look forward to. I'm stressed and don't know what came over me."

"I'm quite sure this won't be the last time you're going to be stressed. I don't need to be your stress relief or a goddamned punching bag."

"No…no, you're not a punching bag and I'm sorry I did that and that I've been unbearable lately. Don't leave me, please."

"I love you, Cody, I love you a lot and I don't want to leave you." Wade sighed. "I'm not leaving you but you better not do this shit again. I'll lay your ass out next time." The younger man nodded

"I love you too and I won't do this again." The older man was still pissed but he'd already decided that he wasn't leaving. Honestly, he wanted to hit the other man back but that wouldn't solve anything

"I'm going to bed,"

"Did you eat?"

"Yes. I'm sleeping in the spare. Goodnight."

"…goodnight." Wade grabbed his toiletries from the bathroom he shared with the other man then made himself comfortable in the spare bedroom. Cody cleaned up the kitchen which wasn't much since he'd never finished making dinner then schlepped to the master bedroom and cried himself to sleep. The next morning he awoke, took a hot shower and slipped into a clean pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt. Taking a chance he left the room and walked over to the room where Wade had spent the night. He saw the older man was still sleeping and climbed in bed with him

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I know you did. What are you doing in here?"

"I needed to lay next to you since I couldn't last night."

"Get up."

"But Wade,"

"Get up." The smaller man did as he was told. He hid his smile when Wade tossed the covers back silently inviting him into bed. Cody hopped back in and snuggled close as the other man wrapped him in his arms. "I missed you too." Wade could feel tears from the other man dotting his chest. "Cut it out. I think we established all we needed to last night so don't cry anymore, okay?"

"Yea but I just can't believe I did that to you."

"Well that makes two of us but it is what it is, yes?" The man nodded. "Okay then." Wade replied turning on the television. "Cartoons?"

"Yes. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Something filling. I'm starving right now."

"Did you really eat dinner last night?"

"Uh-huh. I stopped at a restaurant."

"Eggs, sausage with grits and biscuits?"

"Oh my God." Wade moaned. "Yes please."

"Just let me lie here for a few more minutes then I'll get up and start."

"Stay here as long as you want, Love." Cody smiled to himself

….

I'm completely stuffed and not in a pleasant way…but I'm still happy."

"Three biscuits was probably too much, babe."

"Why didn't you stop me then? This was a setup."

"Oh please."

"I'm going to take a shower then crash on the couch."

"Okay." Although their fight had been intense and abusive the two men spent the day in various cuddly positions on the couch watching movies, napping and getting along

 **Four Months Later: Rumi's Kitchen**

"Where's Johnny? He's never late." Cody asked

"You're right, he's not." Wade answered

"I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine, Love." And just like that John appeared walking over to the table

"Sorry I'm late." He said taking a seat

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"Well," John started. "I have some bad news and worse news."

"Oh my gosh."

"What is it, Cena?"

"I'll be in Massachusetts during your wedding but I won't be able to attend."

"Why not?"

"That's the worse news. My brother is pretty sick and since I'd already scheduled the time off I'm going to take it and see him. I apologize to you both."

"Cena."

"You do not have to apologize for that, Johnny. It would be strange if you didn't go see him."

"Do you or your family need anything?"

"No, we're fine." John said with a shake of his head. "Thank you for asking."

"How long are you going to stay with him?"

"Probably until my family tells me I need to go back home…which means I'm starting to get on everyone's nerves." Cody and Wade chuckled

"I know that you stated you don't need anything but I'm serious, if you do, let us know."

"I don't, but thank you. You're getting married soon so don't worry about me, please. Now, let's move on to something happier – how far along with the wedding planning are we?"

"We're pretty much done at this point. The planner is taking care of any loose ends so that I don't drive myself and this one here crazy."

"You're not going to drive me crazy, Love."

"I don't suppose I will since you don't listen to me." Wade smiled which made John laugh. "The two of you are just awful." Cody commented

"Awful is what Cena and I do best."

"Speak for yourself, Barrett."

 **Three Months Later: Black Swan Inn**

"Good morning."

"Morning, Love. How'd you sleep?"

"Terrible."

"I figured as much with the way you kept kicking me and mumbling in your sleep."

"Did I? I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about the wedding today."

"If that is the reason then all's forgiven."

"We need to be at the venue between 12 and 1."

"Okay. We should eat breakfast then and get ourselves together."

"Aww," Cody cooed

"What?"

"Johnny sent a text apologizing and wishing us a perfect day."

"It's nice that he's still thinking of us with all he's going through at the moment."

"I know. He's so nice…we need to hook him up with someone."

"No we don't."

"Honey,"

"Don't,"

"But he needs someone."

"Cena is charming and a good-looking guy so he'll have no problem finding someone if he so chooses."

"If you say so."

"I do."

 **Later: Cranwell Resort and Golf Club**

 **Cody**

"Mama!" Cody cried

"What?"

"Now you're just fussin'. There's nothing wrong with my shirt or tie. Please stop it because you're just makin' me even more of a nervous wreck."

"Well I'm nervous too."

"For what?"

"You're getting married in a little while and you're my baby."

"But I'm marrying a good man so quit it."

"I'm a mother, I never quit."

"Fine but do it quietly then."

"You're sassin' today and I'll allow it just because it's your day but don't try it again." The young man discreetly rolled his eyes. "You hear me?"

"Yes mama."

"Oh, you look so handsome."

"Thank you, mama."

 **Wade**

The tall man took a break from checking his clothes in the mirror to tend to his vibrating phone

 **Randy:** sorry I'm a bad friend who crashed his motorcycle before your wedding and can't make it

 **Wade:** lol – yea, you suck

 **Randy:** I know, I know. Good luck and enjoy yourself. From what I've heard you're marrying a great guy

 **Wade:** Cody is a great guy. You should visit sometime so you can actually meet him

 **Randy:** you know I've been meaning to. Business is good out there so I could possibly make the move

 **Wade:** That would be awesome. Let me know if you need any help

 **Randy:** will do. Painkiller is kicking in so we'll talk later. Go get yourself married

 **Wade:** Later

 **After the Ceremony**

"We're married." Cody said staring up at his husband as they danced to _Stay with You_ by John Legend

"We are and I'm so happy. I would have married you the day we met if I could." The older man responded

"My parents would have been so disappointed but if you'd asked, I'd have run off with you." Wade smiled and softly kissed the other man's lips while they continued to dance. After the reception Cody and Wade took a red eye flight on a private jet to their honeymoon destination in Bali, Indonesia. For almost two weeks the men did nothing but eat, make love and sightsee

 **Two Months Later**

Wade smiled to himself as he walked into the penthouse he shared with his husband and smelled what he assumed was dinner. Although he wasn't hungry, his stomach gave a rumble

"Hello Love."

"Hi honey. How was work?"

"It was work. I'm glad Cena planned out our work so that we're working indoors now. I'd surely catch a chill out in this weather."

"And we don't want you catching a chill. Go take your shower and I'll have a beer for you when you come back."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." While the older man went off to the bedroom for his shower Cody gave his beef and sausage chili and quick stir then checked on his rolls in the oven. About 30 minutes later Wade reappeared

"What are we having?" He asked taking a sip of beer

"Sausage and beef chili with rolls. I wanted to make bread bowls but by the time I decided on what to make for dinner it was too late for the bowls."

"I'll forgive you this time." Cody smiled

"Thank you so much. It should be ready in about 20 minutes. I want to get that beef as tender as I can."

"No problem. I'll set the table in the meantime."

"I appreciate it."

 **Later**

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"So I was looking at houses today,"

"Why?"

"Because I think that us having a place of our own now that we're married would be nice. Of course this is your home but you moved in with me. I want something we can have together."

"Cody," Wade sighed. "We just got married two months ago. I know our wedding wasn't as expensive as it could have been but it was not cheap then we went to Bali for nearly two weeks. The cost of the wedding and our honeymoon was almost $30,000 and while that may not be a lot of money to you, it is to me and I can't just spend money willy nilly like that."

"Okay well purchasing a house is not spending money willy nilly…and it's not like you had to pay for the entire thing on your own just like you won't pay for the house on your own. I can buy it for us if necessary."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Exactly what no means, Cody. If you buy the house for us to live in then how is that any different from us living here?"

"Your name will be on the deed and we picked it together."

"No."

"I can't believe you're acting this way right now."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Why are you – do not cuss at me."

"I'm cursing in general, not at you but my question remains the same."

"Yes I'm serious." Wade stood up from the couch and walked to the bedroom. He knew what was coming and tried avoiding it but Cody wouldn't let it be. The younger man huffed and followed to the bedroom

"Go back to the living room, Cody. You're only in here to stir trouble."

"Excuse me? Stir trouble?"

"Yea. I've already given my opinion on this subject and you kept going so I removed myself from the situation and here you've followed me to keep talking about the same thing I presume."

"Just because you walk away doesn't mean a conversation is over."

"Odd. I thought it did. I swear it's like sometimes you want to fight with me and I don't know why."

"Why would I want to fight with you?"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"You're giving me a headache."

"It must be going around because I have one too. Why don't you go relax in the living room and I'll relax in here and we can talk about purchasing a house at a later time."

"When? When are you going to be ready? You're making nearly $200,000 a year,"

"How would you even know that?"

"I can do math." Wade shook his head

"Be that as it may I'm not sure what it has to do with anything. My answer to buying a house now is no. My answer to you buying us a house is also no. I don't know what else you want from me."

"I'm getting so ticked off right now."

"So go take a break. Jesus."

"Wade,"

"Get away from me!" The bigger man yelled. In shades of their argument years ago Cody slapped Wade again

"Don't ever," Before he could finish the tall man had picked him up and slammed him hard against the floor

"Are you crazy!? Don't ever put your hands on me again do you understand me!?" He said gripping the smaller man's shirt even tighter

"Yes." Cody sobbed. "I'm s,"

"Save it." Wade replied leaving the room. He grabbed his keys and left the penthouse. The older man got down to his car in the parking garage and just drove

John was sitting on his couch enjoying his night when the shrill cry of his doorbell made him sit upright. He took a deep breath to slow his thumping heart as he walked to the door

"What are you doing here, Barrett?"

"I don't even know."

"Huh? Get in here." Wade stepped inside. "What's going on?"

"Cody hit me and I had to slam his ass down."

"What!? He hit you?"

"Yes! Slapped me right in my face."

"Cody did?" John asked incredulously

"Yes Cena."

"Sorry but I just can't believe it…not that I don't believe you. Why?"

"Because I'm not ready to buy a house now basically."

"There's no reason to hit a person but not being ready to buy a house is most certainly not one. Have a seat. Can I get you anything? Shot of whiskey?"

"That sounds great right now."

"One, or two, shots of whiskey coming up."

"Thanks Cena."

"Of course. You know you're more than welcome to stay as long as you want…and I have an extra bedroom so staying the night is an option."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. I cannot go back there tonight or it'll really get ugly and you'll be bailing me out of jail."

"Well we don't want that so just have a drink and relax and try to get at least a decent night of sleep."

"Do you know he calculated the amount of money I make a year?" John laughed

"Sorry."

"He didn't have the exact amount but he was pretty fucking close."

"Is the wedding and honeymoon paid off or are you working on it?"

"Working on it but it's not an astronomical amount. Probably three more payments – I can't think right now."

"And you want to have all of that taken care of before buying a house?"

"I want to have that taken care of before even looking at houses."

"Fair enough. What are you going to do when you finally go back home… _are_ you going back home?"

"That's really a tough question right now. We just got married and if he can hit me over something as petty as that then he could do it again and that is not how I want to live my life…in fear."

"You're afraid of him?"

"No. I have a fear that if he does it again I'll kill his ass. I love Cody but I'll be damned if I go to prison because of him."

"You're right."

"Thanks." John chuckled

"Do you want to know what I would do? I'm sure it would piss him off but drastic times call for drastic measures."

"What?"

"Tell his mom."

"That's so absurd that I think it would work."

"Or at least threaten to tell his mom. With their family being who they are it would kill them if people found out that Cody Rhodes of the big to-do Rhodes' was beating his husband."

"He's not beating me."

"You know what I mean…and by the time it gets to the paper they will have put their spin on it and they'll say he's beating you."

"Probably."

"Yea, see how he reacts to that." Wade nodded

"Hey, I'll probably be a little late to work tomorrow." John laughed

"Take all the time you need."

"See you in the morning, Cena."

"Goodnight." The men went their separate ways across the apartment. John to his bedroom where he settled in and fell into a deep sleep. In the guest bedroom Wade tossed and turned before falling off to sleep around 3am

Instead of going back to his place the next morning Wade went out and bought himself some clothes for work and a toothbrush then let himself back into John's apartment with the key that the other man had given him. He washed up, dressed for work and left

 **That Evening**

The tall man sighed as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Wade punched in the doors code and stepped inside the penthouse

"Wade?" He thought he had been quiet but apparently not

"What?" Cody stepped out of the kitchen and around the slight corner

"Nothing really. I was just calling to see if it was you."

"Well it is. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." Cody had hoped his husband would come home and greet him with a hug and kiss like usual but inside he knew that was asking a lot. He was happy that Wade had even come back. There was no way he could blame him if he didn't. When the older man had finished his shower he ventured out to the living room

"I didn't know what time you would be home or if you were even coming home so I just made red beans and rice with Andouille sausage."

"That's fine, Cody."

"…are you going to talk to me?"

"Yea. Are you going to listen?"

"Of course I am."

"This is twice now you've put your hands on me. I don't know what's wrong with you, who you think you are or what your problem is but I'm not kidding when I say that you better not do it again. I'm not a violent or angry person but if the situation arises, I'm going to beat the hell out of you…in self-defense of course then I'm going to leave you. I refuse, _refuse_ , to be in a marriage with someone who doesn't know how to control themselves, which, as you've demonstrated twice, you cannot do."

"But I can."

"Then why did you hit me? Because you wanted to? That certainly doesn't make me feel good."

"No. I've never wanted to hit you and in my right mind I would never. Please believe me when I say that it's just like something takes over my body. I feel horrible after I do it. You've been nothing but sweet and a gentleman to me, Wade. You didn't deserve for me to do that to you. I'm shocked that you even came back…thrilled but still shocked."

"So am I. I'm so mad at you Cody. More mad then I've ever been with anyone and it's because I love you so much. How could you do that to me?"

"I'm so sorry Wade. Honest to God I am."

"Did you tell your mom that you hit me before?"

"No."

"I want you to tell her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. Tell her or I'll leave."

"Okay." Wade stood there. "Now?"

"Yep." Cody picked up his phone and dialed his mother

"Hi mama. Well, I've been better. Wade and I got into a fight. No, it was pretty bad. He left and didn't come home until maybe thirty minutes ago. Last night. No, I don't blame him…mama – because I hit him." Wade heard the woman yell. "I slapped him and it's not the first time." She yelled again. "I don't know. No. No. Of course you didn't raise me that way. He told me that I had to tell you. He's fine, I guess. I did apologize. Okay. She wants to talk to you."

"Hello? I'm fine. No. There's no need for you to apologize. I wanted him to tell you in the event he does it again you won't be surprised at me divorcing him because I will. I knew that he wouldn't otherwise. Sure, sure. Alright. Bye." He handed the phone back to Cody then walked off to the kitchen for a beer. He heard his husband sigh and assumed his mom had yelled once more before ending the call. Cody was hurt, angry and mostly embarrassed by his actions

"Come here." Wade said when he saw him. The smaller man walked over and into his husband's arms. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes."

"And I did that for your own good, our own good because I don't want to leave you."

"I guess so."

"Cody."

"I get it but I still didn't want to do that."

"Well it's done and over with now."

"I love you."

"I know. Do you need to talk with someone? Get some counseling or something?"

"No. I'm never angry. I don't know what it was about those two times. I'll try and be more conscious in the future because I don't want us to go through that again."

"Fair enough."

 **Eight Months Later: 307 Alberta Terrace**

"Wade!" Cody whispered harshly

"Yes, Love?"

"I am in love with this house. If it were a person I'd probably love it like a child. The kitchen is perfect and it has more than enough rooms and space."

"So is this the one you're going to buy?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous. Of course I like it."

"Then this is the one I want to buy." Wade still wasn't ready to buy a house but he had to admit that dinner parties and visiting guest just didn't work in the penthouse. He also hated that there was no yard for him to enjoy on nice mornings or at night with his husband. Since he wasn't ready but Cody clearly was he and Cody had made a deal that the younger man would buy the house of his dreams while Wade paid the monthly bills and for everything else the house would need. His first order of business would be to hire painters and get rid of the disgusting yellow paint inside

"I think I'm warming up to the paint color in here." Cody spoke. Wade glared at him

"You're kidding me, right? This paint is hideous and I've already had daydreams about changing the color. It's the first on my To-Do list."

"I thought that was me." The older man guffawed

"Nasty boy."

"Alright – you can change the paint color and whatever else bothers you about this place. Can I buy it? Please?"

"Have at it, Gorgeous." After talking with Wade, Cody put in a reasonable bid on the house of his dreams. It was quite a few thousand below asking price but his husband has told him it was a fair price for the neighborhood. They grabbed a bite to eat at a local restaurant then went back to Cody's parents' house where they were living since selling the penthouse a month ago

 **Later**

"What the heck is taking so long?" Cody asked

"I don't know, Love. They're probably trying to play hardball."

"I should have just offered what they were asking for it."

"The house isn't worth that much. It's your money but I'm not going to let someone take advantage of you or it like that. The house has been on the market for 45 days so if they're serious about selling then your offer is plenty."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise you." Wade replied pulling the other who was snuggled against him even closer

"You're going to suffocate me, babe."

"That's what I'm hoping for because you'll stop talking."

"Babe!" Cody's phone rang and he jumped off the couch faster than Wade had ever seen him move…even faster than when a pot is boiling over on the stove. "Hello? They did!? Oh my gosh! Thank you! Okay, bye. We got the house!" He said jumping on top of the larger man

"I take it you're happy about this?"

"Wade."

"Kidding."

"My goodness – I cannot wait to start picking furniture and decorating." The older man groaned

"I think I'm going to take a vacation."

 **Years Later**

John sighed as he walked into his apartment. He dropped his keys and mail on the small table near the door before turning and engaging the locks on the door. He trudged to his office to drop off the bag he carried everyday containing his laptop and other important documents. John stood there waiting for his cell phone to ring like it always did when he got home. He smiled when like clockwork the device started to buzz

"Yes Cody?"

 **End**


End file.
